


Baking

by TheElbForest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cas is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElbForest/pseuds/TheElbForest
Summary: You want to bake a pie for Dean, and Cas offers to help… he means well but…
Relationships: Castiel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Baking

You were sitting in the bunker, reading a book. Sam and Dean had gone on a hunt, but since you had been hurt on the last one, they refused to let you go with them this time. At least it was just a simple salt-and-burn, so you didn’t have to worry about them too much.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by a flutter of wings. You looked up to see the trenchcoat-wearing angel standing in front of you. “Hey Cas!” you greeted, “What’s up?” “Um, the ceiling ?” he answered, cocking his head to the side in a confused manner. You chuckled. “No, I mean, why are you here?” “Oh. Sam and Dean wanted me to watch over you to make sure you’re okay.” he said. You smiled. Usually, you would be annoyed about the fact that the brothers had sent someone to babysit you, but lately, you had grown fond of the angel, so you didn’t mind.  
“Hey Cas, wanna help me make some pie for Dean ?"you asked. "I would like that.” he said, smiling slightly.

Once you had arrived in the kitchen, you started looking for ingredients. Unfortunately, you were out of milk. “Cas ? Can you get me some milk from the store please?” you asked. He nodded, and vanished. You waited for a few minutes, and decided to turn on the radio to listen to some music. In the middle of a song, however, the program was interrupted by the daily news.  
“An unknown man broke into a local supermarket and stole 50 gallons of milk.” When you heard what the news reporter said, your eyes widened in shock, before you burst out laughing. This is how Castiel found you, lying on the floor, crying tears of laughter. “What is wrong (y/n)? Are you alright?” he asked worridly. You managed to get yourself together just enough to ask: “50 … 50 GALLONS OF MILK ?!” “Well, you didn’t specify how much you would need, so I just took all the milk they had. It’s in the living room.” he said, looking like he was proud of himself.  
After you had stopped laughing, you decided to finally get started on the pie. “Cas, get three eggs into the bowl please.” You turned around… and facepalmed. He threw three eggs in…. that were still whole. Now, there were pieces of eggshell everywhere in the dough. You sighed before starting to clean up the mess.

Three hours later, you had finally finished one pie, and were currently passed out on the sofa, Cas’ arms around you. You were both covered in flour, and so was the kitchen. The living room was still full with gallons of milk. There were at least 20 pies lying around that had been burned to a crisp. The oven was smoking (it was Castiels fault) and the fire alarm was… well, not there anymore. Your angel had smited it after it had “scared him with its beeping”.  
And this is how the brothers found you.


End file.
